prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Editing Infoboxes
Everyone! I can't believe it, we've gathered so many users already. Welcome to the Pretty Cure Haven once again. Honoka, Hikari and I want to help you with the infoboxes a little, because we all know how confusing they can be at first. Then, let's start! And don't forget to stop by at ! How do I add the template Hey, Honoka. How do you even add a template? I've been trying but I just couldn't figure it out. - Nagisa Hihi. Well, Nagisa, first of all, you need to look up what editor you use. There are quite some differences between each editor. A new user usually automatically uses the Visual Editor, which gives you a visualized overview of the layout of your page. Then there's the Rich text editor, which most of the veteran users use. The Rich text allows you to switch between source mode and an older version of the visual editor, we will call it visual mode. And finally, the third and last one is the Source Editor, which is rarely used. You need to know how to use codings, CSS and HTML if you use that one. This is how you change your editor: My Preferences >> Editing >> Editing experience Don't forget to save your changes! So, how do I add a template? - Nagisa You mean infobox, Nagisa. Even though, that is not a bad mistake. You can add both, templates and infoboxes rather easy. Visual Editor Portable infoboxes were originally made for the visual editor, so adding them via that editor is a lot easier than via the older editors. Please follow the steps below to add an infobox: White How To add 1.png|'Step One' Insert >> Infobox White How To add 2.png|'Step Two:' Choose the infobox you need White How To add 3.png|'Step Three:' (after editing) apply changes to fully add the infobox to your page Rich text & Source Editor Now, it will get a little bit harder, because for these two editors, you don't have a button that says "insert". Please follow the steps below to add an infobox: White How To add Source 1.png|'Step One:' Open the Source Mode Editor (Rich text) White How To add Source 2.png|'Step Two:' Open a new tab and go to Category:Template. Then choose the template/infobox you need White How To add Source 3.png|'Step Three:' Copy the code displayed and insert it to your page White How To add Source 4.png|'Step Four:' After inserting, you can fill the code with information White How To add Source 5.png|'Step Five:' view the preview to check your infobox and publish the page as soon as you are finished. Oh my... editing with Visual Editor is so much easier then, huh? - Nagisa It depends. It depends on how much the user is used to their editior. Some like the visual more, while others like the normal editors. No one can tell you how to edit your pages. However, I do have a little trick for anyone using the rich text editor. Create your page by either opening a red link or via the function "add a new page" (right next to the number of pages at this wiki). Then... Honokas Trick 1.png|...Leave the editor, by clicking on the name shown above Honokas Trick 2.png|Wikia tells you that this page needs to be created... but let's focus on the little box above the wiki activity. Do you see that little arrow at the right of "create"? Honokas Trick 2-1.png|Open it, and choose "VisualEditor", then Suprise! the visual editor opens! Editing a Template My my, I took the most information away, I'm sorry, Hikari. - Honoka. It's alright, don't worry. Alright, everyone, let's have a little summary on how to edit a infobox. If you use the visual editor, just fill out the spaces after you added the infobox. If the infobox already exists on the page, but you need to change or add something, just click at the box, then a little sub-window will appear where it states the infobox's name. Click on the name and tadaa! you can edit the infobox again. How to edit an infobox via rich text or source editor, was already stated by Honoka above. Sadly, you can't edit the portable infobox via the visual mode of rich text. They can only visually be edited with the visual editor itself. However, you can edit templates, like Template:Nihongo. Just hover your mouse over the puzzle and wait until a preview of the template is shown, then click "edit" (marked with a little pen) and you can edit the template. I hope our little tutorial helped you with editing infoboxes and templates. See you next time! See also * References ''''category:help